


To That Day

by iloveeverythingwaytoomuch



Series: Harry Potter Smut [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom James Potter, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt James Potter, I know, I'm not a comedian. I write porn., James Potter Has ADHD, James Potter loves his wife, James is a Dork, Magical sex toy, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Married Couple, Married Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, angry lily is sexy lily, i think people with vaginas deserve multple orgams. for reasons., i use this joke too much, jily, the F in James F Potter stands for Fucking, wholesome jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch/pseuds/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch
Summary: James kind of gets himself kidnapped, has to get rescued by moody and crew. Lily hears about it and nearly fucking goes into labor, instead she decides she's gonna fuck her anger out.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Harry Potter Smut [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328477
Kudos: 46





	To That Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's fun. There's pegging. I love the idea of combining Vanilla!James and Dom Vibes!Lily to create something that fulfills MY likes. Listen, I'm basically saying I wanna be loved by wholesome Jock!James and I wanna be railed by Lily Evans.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Lily said, quiet but fierce. James laughed although rather half heartedly. He was wrapped up nearly head to toe in bandages. It was more of a formality as he’d already seen a healer. He’d be fine by the end of the night. 

“I’m sorry.” He reached out to her and she looked like she could have hit him. 

They’d been cooped up for so long, he felt like he’d lose it if he didn’t get some fresh air. Only fresh air meant a drink and then he was at a pub. Which meant he was goading a couple of Death Eater sympathizers and before he knew it causing enough commotion to get the attention of actual Death Eaters. Whom he naturally _had_ to fight. Only to be picked up by Moody and his crew during a pre scheduled raid. He still couldn’t remember if he knew about it or if he was subconsciously there to help.

“James Fucking Potter.”

“Come on, you know that’s not what the F stands for.” She grunted, relenting a smirk at the corner of her mouth. James came up behind her with a soft pat on her shoulder. She pushed him. 

“I swear by all the wizard gods, James. If you ever do that again, I’ll kill you myself.” She took a step forward and kissed him then. He smiled against her mouth. The familiar smell of sweat and cloves and James _JamesJames_. When she pulled back she was still glaring at him: “Get on the bed.” James, for all his worth, managed to hide his eager smile as he took off for the bedroom. She found him stripped down to his boxers, waiting for her in a silly, dramatic pose. She loved her goofball husband but his wandering mind and flare for the dramatics could have gotten him killed. Just the thought reignited the fury in her chest. “I’m going to teach you a lesson.”

“Like the detention role play?” He said hopefully. She rolled her eyes and tried to suppress her blush and the shot of heat that sent free falling into her belly.

“No. Get on your hands and knees.” James made an understanding O face and promptly turned around. He wiggled his ass obscenely. She smacked him and he hummed his approval. God her husband was such an idiot. His black hair flying in all different directions. He turned to her, dark eyes alight with pure energy and admiration. At least he was pretty.

She had enchanted her favorite toy, a double sided dildo of sorts. One side fit perfectly against her clit and a curve so it could sit inside her without a harness, while the other adjusted to the receiver's comfort and pleasure. It hummed as it sensed its purpose drawing close. It had a soft shiver to it, like the spell made it come alive and it was absolutely _thrilled_. 

She’d pegged him twice before. Once was at the insistence of Marlene. That switching up the roles was a fun adventure for all. They’d been awkward and clumsy that first time but ultimately enjoyed it. James, ever the devoted husband, immediately ran to Sirius to tell him everything. After the celebration had died down, Sirius had divulged that he and Remus liked to go a little rougher. James relayed this to Lily and they found another thing that Padfoot and Prongs had in common. 

“You can’t do whatever you want anymore.” One finger teased over his hole. He shivered. There was an undeniable buzz of satisfaction in the air when he moaned for her. “This is real life, James.” She massaged her hand into the globe of his ass. She pulled back and gave him an experimental slap. He shivered and she watched. Amused. Adoringly. She loved taking him apart, watching as everything she did rewarded her with a delicious sound. He panted and whined and mewled like he couldn’t get enough. He would never get enough of her. He’d known from the moment he saw her how he felt. It took her a little longer. Sometimes she regretted this, but she would never let herself dwell in the what if’s for too long. Not with everything going on, now when they truly didn’t know how much time they had left. “I know you and the boys used to have your fun in school.” Lily said, kneeling behind him on the bed. 

“It's not like we- ah _OH_ .” He was cut off by his wife pressing her finger in knuckle deep. He hadn’t even noticed her cleaning and slicking him up, her prowess at nonverbal spells amazing him even when she was furious. _Merlin_ , she was so hot like this. She was riled up and demanding and knew exactly what she wanted. She added a second and he moaned deep in his throat. “ _Lils_.” She grinned, the way he drew out the S of her nickname stirred something hot in her belly. She pulled out and he wined. She shushed him. 

Lily leaned over him, drawing her lips over the scar on his back. A thick patch of dark scarring he’d earned when he slid along the pitch floor just a little too fast. He’d ended up falling off his broom entirely and breaking a couple bones. Nothing his old friend Pom couldn’t fix, but he decided to keep the scaring. Something about it made him feel proud. 

“That feels good,” he whispered over his shoulder. She grinned. Then she pulled back and he felt the cold air rush against his back. He shivered and made to turn but she gave his ass another slap. 

“Stay.” He frowned in confusion until he heard her adjusting the toy. The firm tip of the smaller side curved up behind her pubic mound, resting softly against her g-spot. When she clenched, the dip rubbed softly against her clit. She gasped as the toy undulated in excitement. She reached down and took hold of his cock. He bucked his hips slightly, feeling the dildo resting against his ass, drawing an exquisite moan from his chest. 

“Count the strokes for me.” One long, slow, elicit, _un-fucking-believably_ hot pump of his cock had him whining into the mattress. Almost immediately she pulled that delicious pressure away and the desperate way he moaned her name sent hot tendrils of pleasure deep into her gut. “Count them out loud.” She breathed against his neck. He squirmed and for a split second it sounded like he was in pain. “James?” 

He nodded and turned to look over his shoulders. His eyes were glazed over with lust. “Out loud, gottit love.”

She grinned, reassured, and leaned down on top of him pressing the toy into him, breaching his hole and pausing there. His soft, warm skin was like a balm to her anger. The way he trembled under her, the way his breath hitched as she pitched her hips back and forth. There was a breathtaking tightness in her gut. The toy was simulating the pressure of a cock being enveloped by his rim and it was absolutely delightful. She tightened her fist and jerked him off once more. 

“Two- Merlin Lily. You’re so good at this.” Her heart swelled at the worship. She continued. They got to five when she heard it again. That was definitely a hiss of pain and not pleasure. 

She pulled back and the toy followed with a wet pop. James cursed and tucked an arm into his right side. She reached for his left shoulder and pulled him so he was lying on his back. _How had she missed that_. There was a large bruise under his right pec, about the size of her splayed palm. She tsked. “Fuck _...James._ ”

“That’s the idea.” James actually had the gall to bite his lip. He shrugged and hissed again. 

She laughed. “You _idiot_.” His dark eyes met hers. _But your idiot though_ , they said. She shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Why didn’t you say anything?” He told her plenty and often that one of his favorite pastimes was making his wife feel _good_. Plus, he’d definitely had worse. He shrugged and winced again. 

Lily reached over to the bedside table for her wand. She was never that good at magical medicine and yet with a cursory glance she could tell it was probably a cracked rib or two. She’d seen a few and knew the best medical advice was to take the pressure off. 

She placed a pillow under his back. “Does it hurt like this?” He shook his head. Then his eyes slid down to the toy. He ran his fingers slowly up and down the hard round shaft. She gasped and tucked her head down to watch as well. 

“Come on.”

“Don’t make me hurt you.” It was supposed to be a threat but she couldn’t quite hide the worry from her voice. He smiled up at her and it was wide and kind and trusting and _Melin_ she fucking loved this man. 

“Only if you promise.” At that she rested a hand on his chest, a third of the pressure and watched the horniness fade as the pain resurfaced. One sharp inhale. His face fell instantly. “Kinky...” he wheezed. She cocked her head to the side and sized him up. 

“You’re serious?”

“No I’m-” She pressed into his chest. He grunted into the pain but it blended into a laugh. “But yes, I still would like to be fucked please.” She snorted.

“Alright, you slag.” She said it softly and rubbed the pad of her thumb up his cheek. He smiled and hmmed in response. His cheeks were dark red. He was so handsome. Why had she waited so long when there was a face like this waiting to be kissed.

“You could continue that fun game we were playing?”

“No, I think I’m just in the mood to fuck my Auror wannabe husband.” She pinched his cheeks like her nosey aunt used to when she was younger. 

“When this is all over I’ll be able to pass the exam with flying colors.”

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. “To that day,” she cheered softly and kissed him. It was deep and overflowing with fondness. Then she pulled back and stroked his cock. “I love you,” Lily whispered against her husband’s lips. 

He took the end of her toy and lined it up. She pushed forward, making sure not to put any pressure on his chest. Instead, she pressed her elbows into the sheets right above his shoulders and thread her fingers in his thick hair. He found it the most opportune time to play with her nipple with his tongue. She yelped and then moaned to it, deep and sensual. It was quite frankly the hottest noise he’d ever heard. 

“You too.” He bit down and she nearly screamed. She bottomed out. “Ah ha fu _ck_.” The toy pushed perfectly against their most sensitive spots. Her hips pulsed against his ass. She dropped her head and forced her eyes open. She watched her husband's face as she pulled out half way and pushed back in. She kissed him again, this time it was breathless and hot and daring him to say something. She started up more or less a rhythm. Really it was more any movement that pulled _those_ noises out of him, each pull James pushed up against her hips, ensuring she hit that _perfect_ spot inside of him. 

Soon James was incoherent and it was _exquisite_ ; babbling praise, pinpoint compliments that hit every one of Lily’s heart strings and wordless noises mixing together to form a symphony of pleasure. All of it making Lily practically lose her mind. James took hold of the middle of the toy, angling it perfectly to push all of Lily’s buttons. He massaged her other nipple between two deft fingers. Her first orgasm was fire, bright and blinding and she struggled to remember not to grab at him in her need for more _moremore_. She pushed her hands flush against his scalp, getting as close to him as she could. Her hips rubbed down on the toy and she toppled over her second orgasm. 

For just a moment they breathed each other’s air, watching the smile spread across their faces. Lily’s heart ached for him. She would never get enough of him. This close and she wanted lick every inch of him, she wanted to crawl inside his skin and never leave his side. The toy sped up and for the first time she just about moaned her throat sore. She threw her head back reveling in the feeling. The more she moved the more stimulation against her g-spot and she felt like she might die in the best way possible. Her whole body was on fire, a tightening deep in her gut telling her she didn’t have much time before just the right pressure pushed her over the edge. 

“I’m close.” James echoed her thoughts and she couldn’t help it, she kissed him again. He licked up her neck. She rotated her hip and shifted her weight and reached down to jerk him off in the same stuttering rhythm. He gasped and pushed his head back into the pillow. She kissed his chin softly.

They hit their peak at the same time. A deep breathless cry left James as Lily’s mouth fell in a silence screaming. Hot white ropes covered his stomach and she ground her hips against the toy as she rode out her gut wrenching orgasm. Completely spent, sated, and out of breath they collapsed into each other. 

After a moment of catching their breath James whispered, “ _ow_.” Instantly Lily rolled off to the side, giggling. James groaned as he heaved himself out of bed. 

“I could get used to that,” he called as he made his way to the toilet. 

She wiggled to get comfortable, murmuring: “Pshh, just wait until the baby comes.” 

“Lils?” 

“What?”

“Lily!”

“What. James?” 

She sat up so she could look at him. He was standing in the doorway, a small white plastic stick in his hand. Her heart skipped a beat. It’s not like she hadn’t _meant_ to tell him, it just slipped her mind. He disappeared into the bathroom again. “I’m still new to muggle...um, devices? But is this what I think it is?” There was a pause and then he shrieked. 

She just laughed. “Yes?”

“Before you answer, just know you left the box on the counter. Which means I-” He stopped. There was a shuffling. Then heavy breathing. Something small and plastic hit her in the face. It was another pregnancy test. James was standing over her, statue still. “Do it again.”

For the first time since puberty Lily was unsure of herself about the look in her husband’s eye. “James, love, I’ve already done three. They all say the same thing.”

“You’re pregnant.”

Still riding a high of an orgasm and unsure of what reaction she was even hoping for, she beamed up at him and said: “yes, James. We’re having a baby.”

The grin she recieved was positively nuclear. “WE’RE…” He grabbed hold of her and pulled her up in a full body lift, cracked ribs be damned. “HAVING A BABY?!” He lifted her up till she could practically loop her legs around his chest and he kissed her stomach and rested his cheek against her. 

She felt impossibly warm and maybe for the first time since graduation, she felt safe. She didn’t really know how he would react, although she doubted it would be negative. Laughter bubbled up in her chest like a boiling pot and whatever fear or concern or worry about what was coming next was squelched by his pure excitement. 

“Hello, my girl!” James was nearly shouting into her belly. When he looked up at her he was grinning ear to ear.

“How do you know it's a girl?”

“If she's _anything_ like you this war might be over before we know it.” 

Lily giggled again, patting his arm to let her down. He did and kissed every every inch of her face he could reach. “A baby, really. Our infant is going to help win the war?” 

“A lil brown baby with bright red hair and dark eyes. She’s going to be so beautiful.” He held her cheeks in his hands and she leaned forward, nuzzling into the warmth of his chest. He was positively vibrating with energy. “I have to tell the boys.” He nearly sprinted to the fireplace. “I think Pads might have an enema.” 

“Aneurysm.” She snorted. 

He pranced back to give her a kiss on the cheek and then one fierce look in her eyes. “This is a good thing, yeah?” She wasn’t sure if he was reassuring her or looking for confirmation in her eyes. 

Nevertheless she said: “Yes.” She held onto his arm tightly. “Just don’t leave us again.”

“ _Never_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Sirius's reaction to James getting pegged went something like this: http://www.cc.com/video-clips/hffruq/broad-city-to-peg-or-not-to-peg-
> 
> Also: this is a real toy and u dont gotta have magic to get it. Just search "strapless dildo" you'll find some nice stuff. Happy fucking <3


End file.
